Just Another Fish StoryOr Id It?
by RBHDPSMMK4EVER
Summary: Della Street is fed up with the macho/egotistical attitudes of Perry Mason and Ken Malansky. She's not going to take it any more. As she plots her revenge life takes some unexpected twists and turns.
1. Chapter 1

JUST ANOTHER FISH STORY…OR IS IT?

 _The idea for this story came from the end of TCOT Skin Deep Scandal. I never liked the fact that they tied Della up. She said they were doomed so I decided to give my version of how I think she got even. So many thanks to my fabulous BETA and friend LittleMissRuth. I couldn't have done it without your encouragement and suggestions._

 _Please enjoy another adventure with our favorite couple as I take them for an outing._

Della Street lay in the dark trying to relax. Her face, chest, and hands felt tight and she had a throbbing head. Sitting in one place in the sun and wind for many hours had caused a windburn that was uncomfortable. It wasn't as bad as she was going to let the two gentlemen out in the kitchen, who were congratulating each other over their prowess as fisherman, think it was.

She heard Perry ask, "Where's Della?"

Ken answered, "I thought she said she was taking a shower and changing."

From just outside the bedroom door Perry said, "I'll just check on her." He opened the door but didn't turn on the lights. He walked into the bathroom and came back out. This time he turned on a small light.

"Della are you alright?" he inquired seeing her on the bed.

Laying as still as possible she said quietly, "I got too much wind and sun. I am a little stiff and sore. With Ken here I didn't want to come out just wearing a nightgown."

He sat down beside her and took her hand. He stopped short of patting it when he saw how red it was. "Baby, I'm sorry, what can I do to help?"

She heard the concern in his voice. "I'll be fine I rubbed aloe vera lotion on it. I'll be fine in the morning. I think maybe you better sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight. I don't want to disturb your sleep."

Perry started to gather her in his arms then realized it might hurt her even more. "If you are sure sweetheart. I'm sorry you will miss our fish fry."

"I'm sorry too," she moaned a little as she moved. Then she went on reassuringly, "you boys just go and enjoy yourself. If I rest tonight I should be alright tomorrow."

Unsure of what to do next the lawyer finally said, "well if you are sure you will be alright. I'll look in on you later."

Once he was gone she gave a big sigh. Boys and their toys, she thought. This whole situation had started a little over a month ago. One of Perry's friends invited them to their daughter's wedding. Della had heard about them over the years, bought gifts for the child, and knew Perry was like an uncle to the girl, but never met them. Of course, there was a murder and the bride was the suspect. Perry got her off, found the real killers, and Della was left with suspicions of just what was Perry's relationship was with the mother and daughter. Perry had hurt his shoulder and needed to heal. They needed to get away and at first Perry enthusiastically declared they would try camping. What he didn't realize is that they weren't in their thirties anymore. Ken who loved to fish, and heard there was a fishing contest, invited himself along.

So, thankfully after the boys rented a boat which sank, and they had not caught a darn thing, on their return, she had insisted they stay at a friend's cabin to rest and relax. If the truth was known she didn't really wanted to go back lake. On that last trip Perry had gotten all wet, his knee hurt, and he told her she was right to fish from the dock as Ken had tried to give her fishing advice. The young lawyer went on that she needed to get in some hours before the sun was too hot, to change lures, and fish the center of the lake.

Della informed him she was quite comfortable on the dock. Then he pulled up her fishing line and saw all the fish that had been caught. She told them they were hers, and Ken told her she was just lucky.

That evening he began telling her what to do the next day. Before an argument could start Perry suggested having some coffee. He told his assistant Della knew what she was doing and would win the contest. She did win, but they were interrupted with the start of a new case.

It was some weeks later that they were back on the lake having freed the defendant. Tag-a-long Ken was there with them once again. They had a new boat and under the guise of getting Della settled Mr. Mason managed to tie her hands up, so she could not fish. In his glee he didn't know that she made her hands into fists and when she relaxed them she could have gotten loose at any time she desired.

The boys were having a great old time. Perry said it reminded him of a day on the Columbia, with his grandfather, and the fish were jumpin' in the boat.

Ken added that it was too bad Della hadn't caught anything yet. That last time she had won the tournament and today she couldn't get a bite.

Perry not realizing he was sealing his fate remarked, "we're just better fishermen. Don't you think so Della?"

Della told them, "I think if you would just untie my hands things would be different."

Ken went on, "No ma'am we like things just the way they are." They went on about their competence as fishermen.

Holding up her hands she told them, "when we get back to shore you are both doomed…do you hear me doomed."

When they did get back to shore and they were gathering their fishing gear and fish Della stood up, slipped off the handkerchiefs from her arms, handed it to a flabbergasted Ken and walked away. She heard him ask his boss, "Do you think she is really mad?"

Perry brushed it off carelessly, "Not Della she is a good sport."

She thought to herself, 'you just keep thinking that buster'.

Now here she was in the dark and if Mr. Mason had any plans for them that evening he would be sorely disappointed in his lonely bed. It would take some time and thought, but she would teach these men a lesson they wouldn't soon forget. Making her plans she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for the kind reviews. I'm sorry about the Title it is supposed to be "Just Another Fish Story….Or Is It? I went back and checked, and this is what I typed in, and where that error came from I do not know. Maybe it is a Freudian slip. Anyway I hope you enjoy Chapter Two._

CHAPTER TWO

The next day was chilly and rainy. There was a fire laid in the fireplace and she lit it before she headed to the kitchen to make some coffee. Perry would fix breakfast as usual, so she would curl up on the sofa and get warm and toasty.

About half an hour later she heard them getting up and she pretended to be asleep. Ken stopped by the sofa and said, "I see Della is up."

"Shh.." Perry warned him. "She may have had a rough night with the sunburn. Let's start breakfast."

As they walked away Ken stated, "My folks need more rest as they get older too."

"Don't let her hear you say that," his boss told him as he seemed to drag him away to the kitchen, but she thought she heard Perry chuckle.

No wonder he wasn't still with Amy. Those two dunderheads were just getting in deeper and deeper. If she had any thoughts to letting them off the hook all bets were off.

A while later Perry gently called that breakfast was ready. She stretched and yawned. "Oh, dear I must have fallen asleep. It must be the weather." She pretended to not notice Ken gently poke Perry in the ribs.

Just keep it up gentlemen, she thought as she joined them at the table. Perry had outdone himself. There was her favorite French Bread with crispy bacon, fresh strawberries, and mimosas.

Della offered to clean up and as she was filling the dishwasher Perry came up behind her and asked in a low voice, "How are you feeling?"

I'm still a little stiff and sore," she admitted, "but I'll be fine, just fine."

As she straightened up he put his arms around her and whispered, "since the weather is so bad, I thought we might take a nap a little later."

Leaning back into him she said in her husky sexiest voice, "I might be persuaded. Maybe after you and Ken get into town to replenish our supplies. We can't just eat fish. I think I'll shower and put on some more aloe vera."

"I could help," he offered.

Smiling Della explained slipping away from him, "I know about your help and don't forget the boy is here, so we need to be discreet."

Perry didn't sound happy as he commented, "maybe he needs to know what grown-up do."

Patting his arm, she smiled and told him, "good things are worth waiting for."

It was after lunch the men left for the village with rain still pounding on the roof. They told her they wouldn't be long. As soon as they had driven away Della called their nearest neighbor and invited her over.

Marie Anderson was a widow in her 50's and she had an unmarried daughter, Diedre, in her 20's, who was visiting. The mother loved to flirt with Perry and the daughter was crazy about Ken. Neither was very coy about their feelings. The men didn't really like them but were too polite to be rude.

"I'm straightening up now. Why don't you two come over in about an hour or so. We can play cards, visit, I know Perry would love to tell you about his latest case, and stay for dinner. The boys should be getting back about that time."

It was drizzling when their guests got there, and Ken and Perry were just unloading the car. As he walked past Della he asked in a low voice, "what are they doing here?"

Whispering back, she explained, "they saw the lights and stopped in just now."

"Great," he muttered, "there goes our nap." She just patted his arm.

Della was enjoying their discomfort. Deidre asked Ken all about where he was living now. Marie was quizzing Perry about his latest case, which was in all the papers. The victim had been a famous cosmetic executive and Marie wanted to hear all the background dirt.

The lawyer threw his head of office a pleading look and feigning innocence she shrugged her shoulders and mouthed, "later."

Just after dinner Perry began to yawn but Marie ignored him and said, "Della, darling, I thought we were going to play cards." Sliding red nails down the attorney's arm she added, "maybe we could play strip poker counselor."

Looking at her seriously Mason commented, "we wouldn't want to shock the children."

Della raised an arched eyebrow at him, surprised at his comment to their neighbor. "I'll get some of that wine you bought."

"I'll help you." Perry offered as he got up and hurried behind her to the kitchen.

While they were in the kitchen she asked him, "What was that comment about strip poker?"

He grinned at her, "I was just being polite."

"Ugh, huh, I'm sure you were." Della remarked.

Circling her with his arm he whispered, "are you jealous Miss Street?"

There was no way she was going to admit anything. "Of course not, it just seemed out of character for you to encourage her."

Then they heard, "yoo-hoo do you need any help in there?"

"We are almost ready. We will be with you in a minute. Have Ken set up the card table."

It was after midnight when their guests finally left, and it was still raining. Perry was setting up the fire in their bedroom, but Della was sound asleep before he got it going. A disappointed Perry Mason made his way to the bathroom. He missed his girl and planned to spend as much alone time as he could manage with her the next day.

Little did he know Della Street had other plans in mind for their last day at the cabin. He and Marie had just been a little too cozy to her mind. Perry had no idea she would not let him off so easily. They needed to clear the air about several situations, but she wasn't quite sure how they could get rid of Ken. There was no way she could anticipate the situation becoming so complicated.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPER THREE

Perry rolled over and looked down at Della. Usually they slept cuddling, but due to Della's sensitive skin they were on their own sides. As he was reaching for her he heard someone calling his name outside. Groaning he thought what now?

Pulling on a robe and calling to Della he headed for the front door. "Della, someone is yelling outside the front door."

A little groggy she watched him limp toward the front of the cabin. "I'll be there in a minute," she called.

Opening the front door Perry found Ken, dressed in running clothes, lying at the bottom of the steps writhing in pain, "what is the world happened to you?" He asked anxiously.

Slightly embarrassed the younger man admitted, "I tripped over Della's fishing trophy and fell down the steps. I hit my head and I think I broke my arm."

Starting down the steps, the lawyer inquired, "what was the trophy doing on the steps? Can you get yourself up at all?"

"I think I can sit up, but I need help standing. I put the trophy on the top step when I took it out of the car to find my running shoes. I was tying my shoes when I heard Deidre on the road. I was trying to avoid her, tripped over the trophy and here I am."

The big man frowned. "Maybe with Della's help we can get you up or do you want me to call an ambulance?"

Ken groaned as he tried to move around and the pain in his head made him wince. "Maybe an ambulance would be better."

Just then Marie and Deidre came up the walk. "What's going on?" They wanted to know.

"Ken fell down the steps, hit his head, and he thinks he may have broken his arm. We were trying to decide whether to try and get him up or call an ambulance."

Looking over the situation Marie said, "It looks badly twisted and I'm sure it's painful. I've had a little first aide training, but we might do more damage moving him."

Della came out on the porch just then. "I've already called for an ambulance. The volunteers will be here shortly. Perry, we need to get dressed, and would you two mind staying with him while we change?"

Marie told them, "I have an appointment in half an hour in town, but Diedre can stay, if that's alright."

"Perfect," Della told her neighbor, "We'll take her with us if she wants, and bring her back."

Diedre looked like she was in heaven as she brushed Ken's hair back from his forehead. As they walked back into the cabin Ken was saying, "That whole fishing tournament was jinxed from the beginning we never should have entered."

As the young woman made sympathetic noises he went on, "can you imagine sitting on the dock, using ordinary bait, and an old fashion rod and reel and winning the tournament over experienced modern fishermen?"

The last thing Della heard as she closed the door was, "oh you poor darling."

Serves him right she thought. This younger generation thinks they have all the answers. Why I was fishing when he wasn't even thought of.

They were almost finished dressing as they heard the ambulance drive up. The paramedics were assessing Ken as Perry stepped onto the porch. A blond muscular man in his thirties told the attorney, "We are going to take him into the county clinic. It is about half an hour from here in Strathmore. This young lady is going with us."

"We will be right behind you," Perry said, "how is he doing?"

Looking at Ken on the stretcher he commented, "He is bruised, the arm is badly twisted, and they will check out his head injury. We started an IV and it has something to relax him. We better get under way we'll see you at the clinic."

Perry thanked him and had turned to call for Della as she came through the door carrying two travel coffee mugs and announced, "I'm ready to go."

They hurried to the car and tried to keep up with the ambulance until they hit the highway. "Well Diedre must be in heaven getting to spend all that time with Ken." Della mused.

Concentrating on his driving Perry remarked, "He's pretty well out of it."

"Some women like that. They can't talk back." Della tried not to let him see her grin.

With a quick glance Perry asked, "So you would prefer me unconscious?"

"I wasn't speaking of anyone specific. I'm just saying there are women who like to be the aggressor."

"That wouldn't be you though?" He inquired.

She arched an eyebrow at him and wiggled her shoulders, "well not all the time. Don't tell me you would be intimidated by a woman who liked to take charge. As I recall you have had some rather assertive female clients over the years."

Pulling into a parking place at the clinic he turned to her as he shut off the car. "Of course, you realize who I picked to be with. I've always let you speak your mind"

Getting out of the car and not waiting for him to help her, she turned to him and asked, "you let me speak my mind? Oh Mr. Mason sometimes you amaze me."

As they headed for the entrance he took her arm and questioned, "What does that mean?"

Walking up to the registration desk she explained to him, "we don't have time for this discussion right now." She turned to the clerk. "We came in with Ken Malansky.

They were told to sit down in the crowded waiting room and someone would be with them in a little while.

With crying children, frantic parents, a man in a wheel chair, a woman in labor who just arrived, paramedics in and out, and relatives awaiting news of loved ones, there was little opportunity to talk.

After a half hour a doctor finally came out and called, "Mr. Mason."

They went up to the doctor who didn't look more than about 25 years old. "I'm Mr. Mason."

I'm Doctor Taylor. I'm an orthopedist. I happened to be here when they brought Mr. Malansky in."

Della asked, "how is he doing doctor?"

"If you'll come back to his room I'd like to tell you all together," the doctor explained.

Perry interjected, "the cost is no problem he is completely covered for any expenses. Miss Street is the head of our firm and she can give you all the specifics."

Patting his arm, she explained, "I've already taken care of that information Mr. Mason."

The doctor smiled at her, "just follow me. He may be a little groggy he was in a lot of pain."

Ken didn't look so well with a bruise on his cheek, scratches on his hands, and his arm wrapped up with an ace bandage. He smiled at them and while his speech was slightly slurred he managed to tell them he thought he would be alright.

The doctor put the x-rays up for them to view. "As you can see he has some torn ligaments, we are going to watch that rotator cuff and see how it heals. There is no break and it is his right arm and he tells me he is left handed. We will give you the signs of a concession and if he would seem to get worse he needs to be seen immediately."

"Does that mean we can take him home today, doctor?" Della wanted to know.

"I would like to keep him here for a few hours for observation and then you could take him home."

Diedre who had been sitting there quietly said, "I can stay with him if you have things to do. Have mom come with you when you come to pick Ken up.

Perry looked at Della. "What do we have to do?"

She looked at him and shook her head. "We have to be back in the office tomorrow. You have appointments all day. Also, we have to pack and close up the cabin."

"Oh" was all the lawyer said.

They thanked the doctor and Diedre, told Ken they would come back for him in a few hours. He was half asleep and at that point didn't care what they did.

Walking to the car Perry suggested, "we could cancel everything for tomorrow and not be so rushed.

Della told him impatiently, "That deposition has been postponed twice and we can't reschedule again. You have lunch with Judge Egerton, there is the reading of the Masterson will, and you know there is going to be problems with that, and Paul and his family were coming for dinner.

"What if I go into the office and you stay here and get things settled? I'll go get Ken and bring him back to the cabin, you can straighten things up and pack, then I'll come back and get you day after tomorrow."

By this time, she was infuriated. "Let me get this straight you will go back to the office, leaving me to pack, close up the cabin so it is ready for Marc and Sylvia next week, nurse Ken, and you can handle everything back home?"

Trying to sound reasonable Perry said, "Since we can't cancel our schedule that seems like the most sensible alternative."

She looked at him for a few minutes before saying, "Sometimes, Perry Mason I don't think you have a brain in your head."

He wrinkled his forehead and squinted his eyes. "I am just trying to be reasonable Della. I couldn't have foreseen Ken falling over your trophy. If I must keep the appointments I thought by leaving you and Ken here, you wouldn't have to rush around so much."

"Of course, you did." Then she lapsed into silence the rest of the way back to the cabin. When they got back Della climbed out of the car, walked into the cabin, and straight to their room. She began packing, his bags.

Just grateful she didn't want to argue anymore Mason busied himself getting his fishing gear together. A little over an hour later she emerged from Ken's room with two suitcases. Perry had fixed them some brunch.

"I was just going to call you, he explained. I fixed us a salad, French bread and some ice tea.

Della took all the bags and set them by the door. Sitting opposite him and filling her plate with salad she informed him, "you are all set to go after we finish eating."

He was frowning as he asked, "Are those all my suitcases? I don't remember having that many, but you packed."

Buttering a piece of French bread, she explained, "They aren't all yours they are yours and Ken's. You can box the wine we have left. You see dear, I'm staying here you take Ken with you."

"Della, what is going on? I'm confused, I'm just thinking of you."

Dropping her fork, she asked, "thinking of me Perry really? As you probably forgotten we were supposed to get away together after Katelyn was exonerated."

"Well we did," he remarked sounding confused.

She sighed deeply, "Yes we all did. You, me, and Ken."

"You said you didn't mind." He reminded her.

"What could I say. He reminded us the trial ruined his fishing vacation. Then we got into the stupid tournament, the boat sank, and your knee hurt."

Pouring more ice tea and hoping to appease her he mentioned, "you did win the tournament."

She shook her head as he tried to refill her glass. She continued, "you are missing the point. After the wedding the reason we were going away was to rest your shoulder and knee. We needed some alone time to talk about what had happened during that case. We didn't need a chaperone."

"I didn't know how to say no to him. He seemed so excited." Perry explained.

"You understand," she told him, "you put me in an untenable position. You asked in front of everyone. I didn't want to look like the bad guy."

Perry stood up and took his plate out to the kitchen. "I wish you had told me."

Bringing out the food she asked, "would it have really changed anything? Then we went into the case with your old friend. You were exhausted mentally and physically. We really needed time alone and here we are. So, go back to the office, take Ken with you. He can be the head of the firm. I need some time alone."

He put his arms around her, "Della be reasonable Ken can't do what you do."

Putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing him away slightly she explained, "maybe what we need is some time apart to think things through clearly."

"I don't like this," he admitted.

Patting him on the arm she said, "you'll do just fine. Once you are working you don't let anything or anyone distract you. You better get the car packed. I'll hand you the things from the porch."

'When will you be coming back and how will you get back?" he wanted to know.

She tried to smile, "I'll have Marie take me to the train station it will just be a couple days."

He leaned down and kissed her gently, "I don't like this."

Running her hand down his cheek, "Just think how much you will miss me and what a great reunion we will have."

Pulling her in close he whispered, "we could practice for the reunion before I go."

"Perry Mason, you have a one-track mind sometimes. If I say yes you won't want to go. I do need some time by myself. If I go with you a new case will turn up and it will be the same old merry-go-round."

Tilting her face up to his, the persuasive lawyer said, "I could change your mind."

She laid her head on his broad chest and answered, "yes you could, but it would solve nothing. Time to get ready to go."

Nearly an hour later the car was packed, and Perry was starting the car. Della was watching him from the porch. Marie was following him to pick up her daughter. She turned away, so they would not see the tears streaming down her face. The damn man, he could be so infuriating, and yet God help her she loved him.

They had settled nothing, but maybe some time apart would give things a different perspective. Too often she had overlooked things or just let them slide. This time with the two men had shown her a side of them she didn't like. Perhaps it would take something drastic to resolve things. Spending time alone would help her clear her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Della didn't really get much accomplished, in her mind, after Perry left. She was feeling a little guilty at leaving him to care for Ken. Yet she didn't feel guilty enough to try and follow them. She had finished all the laundry. Any food that was left and perishable she would offer to Marie. As she was checking on Ken's room to make sure she had packed everything of his earlier, there was a knock on the door.

She glanced at her watch and saw it was after eight o'clock. It was just starting to get dark. She pasted a smile on her face when she saw Marie standing there and invited her to come in.

"Did everyone get off alright," she asked her visitor.

Coming in and looking around Marie told her, "Yes, Ken was still a little woozy, but Perry had the car fixed up for him. I think that young man was rather surprised they were going home by themselves."

Heading toward the kitchen where she had coffee going Della responded, "Hopefully Perry explained to him on the way home. Would you like some coffee? I have it all ready."

Acknowledging the offer Marie explained, "If I have some now I'll have trouble falling asleep. I would like a glass of water."

Della laughed, "We have so many late hours I have adjusted to having coffee at all hours."

Taking the bottle of water Marie dropped into one of the breakfast room chairs. "So, are you and Perry as busy with the practice as ever?"

It took a moment before Della explained, "we are busy enough, but it is nothing like when we were young and raced from case to case. We all slow down as we get older. Getting Perry to slow down has always been the hardest task."

"Yes, he was saying, when we had dinner, that he has had to slow down some, but it is hard to tell what slow down means to him. He certainly has a dynamic personality. Does his mind ever slow down?"

Tilting her head to the side slightly she acknowledged, "he has his moments. However, we have been together so many years we are pretty good at reading each other's thoughts."

She took a long drink of her water and tried to sound casual. "How many years have you and Perry worked together now?"

"It has been over 40 years," she mused. "Sometimes I can't believe how quickly it has gone."

"He has had an amazing career, but except for you I have never seen or heard of him being involved with anyone else." Marie recollected.

Looking at the woman shrewdly she emphasized, "Perry has always wanted to avoid publicity, although it was rarely possible as his reputation grew. One thing that was private was his private life."

"It must have been difficult seeing him with other women then?" Marie questioned.

Della smiled, "Perry has always been very obvious as to where his loyalties lie."

"Excuse me if I seem too personal, but always being the faithful secretary has been enough for you?"

Giving it a little thought Della responded, "We have been very clear with each other about what kind of relationship we want. It has worked all these years. As you know having a license doesn't always make people happy or content. What is it you really want to know."

Slightly taken aback the other woman confessed, "How would you feel if he had another woman in his life?"

She wrinkled her forehead and finally said, "I would have to give it some thought. It would create a new dynamic."

Standing up after taking a last drink of her water Marie stood looking at Della Street. "You really are a remarkable woman, Della. Anyone else would have told me to mind my own business. Well I better get back to my daughter. You know she is quite taken by Ken."

"It was good of you to stop by" the brunette remarked as she headed for toward the door. "Thank you for all your help and would you be able to drop me at the train station tomorrow afternoon?"

Nodding her head, the blond said it would be no problem. "What time is your train?"

"I need to be at the station at 5:30." Della explained.

Well if we leave here about 4:15 that should be fine."

Letting her out the door Della thanked her again, and said she would see her the next day. As she watched her walk away she wondered, "what does she have on her mind? Could she be trying to seduce Perry? That could be amusing…then again."

Checking her watch, she decided to take a hot shower, get ready for bed, and then give Perry a call to see if they were home and settled.

Putting on the pink silk nightgown Perry loved she suddenly missed him and all his ways of trying to get her out of it. Maybe it wasn't such a good thing people had a question as to their status. It was something to think about. She thought about the events of the past two days and she hadn't been amused at the trick they pulled on her in the boat. but could she just let it go?

Before she could call home, the phone rang, and her spirits lifted thinking Perry was calling her. Instead it was their friend, Sylvia Markham, who owned the cabin with her husband. She told Della not to bother cleaning up as a cleaning lady would come before she and Marc got up there. It was really no surprise it was too late as Della had already done most of it.

Laughing her friend told her, "I might have known. I hope you and Perry got to relax."

It was half an hour later, when she had finally filled her friend in on the happenings, that she got to call Perry.

His voice sounded harried as he said, "Hello."

Della tried to sound upbeat. "Oh, you got home safely. I'm relieved."

"We made it in one piece if that is what you mean. Say do you know where my gold pen is?"

"It must be in the office. It isn't here. I have almost everything packed and didn't see it." She informed him.

Sighing he announced, "well I can't find it."

"We do have other pens, dear.

"You know it's my favorite," he sounded petulant.

She gritted her teeth. "I'll look again and then we can check when I get home. Did you have any trouble getting Ken released or on the way home."

"He wasn't ready as soon as I thought he might be, but we made good time. When do you think you might be back?" he wondered.

My train leaves at 5:30 and I should get home by ten at the latest. Perry I miss….."

She was interrupted as he complained, "Oh no, Ken is calling again. I have to go."

"Wait! She exclaimed, but he had hung up. She stood there holding the phone while it buzzed in her hand. "What now? Just what she wanted to go home to Perry and Ken, one of them injured and one grumpy. Well, all she needed now was Dopey, Sleepy, and they had already seen the Doc."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

 _Thank you for reading this story and all the great reviews. If I missed thanking anyone I am so sorry. It is so much appreciated that we know how we are doing when writing about our favorite characters._

Luckily Deidre went with them to the station. Marie gratefully accepted the leftover food and there was no opportunity to ask any more about Perry. Della loved going by train where she could relax and look out the window and watch the world go by. Perry who was always impatient preferred to fly when possible.

Leaning back, she closed her eyes and thought about the many trips they had made to the desert and mountains over the years. Their trip to Paris had been wonderful and the months they had taken the cruise ship to the Orient were unforgettable. They had been so young and their love so fresh and new. Maybe she should have agreed to marry him all the times he asked, but it always seemed like there was time. In her mind they were married and for longer than a lot of their friends and colleagues.

When she looked at him she didn't see a man in his 60's with gray hair a beard and a bad knee. He was the dark wavy haired, blue eyes, broad shouldered, incredible man she fell in love with. She was drawn in by his intensity and intrigued with his brilliance. He always treated her like an equal and his closest confidant. What had he told everyone, I have no secrets from Della. For so many years they had balanced each other perfectly. When had things begun to change? Why was she so easily irritated now?

Della couldn't believe she had fallen asleep and they were announcing, next stop Los Angeles. She wished he was there to meet her. How many times had she arrived back from somewhere to that smiling face, enchanting dimples, and love shining from his beautiful blue eyes. No wonder it was so hard to stay mad at him.

Gathering her things together she hurried off the train and through the station. Grabbing the first taxi Della gave the driver the address and all she could think of was getting back to Perry and his loving arms. She wanted to tell the cabbie to hurry and smiled as she thought of some of wild rides she, Paul, and Perry taken through the streets of Los Angeles.

The automobile slowed as they came to their house and Della was ready with his money, so she could grab her bags and go. He asked her if she wanted some help, but she was already halfway up the walk. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. It was then she realized the house was dark except for the hall light and their car was gone. It was almost ten where could they be?

Putting the cases on the porch she searched for her keys. As she opened the door Della called out to them, but there was no answer. She walked swiftly through the house to see if there were any clues as to what may have happened. She called their service to see if Perry had left a message.

All kinds of scenarios ran through her brain. Should she call the police, the hospitals? Suddenly she heard a door slam and hurried to the front door. There was Perry trying to drag Ken from the car. Hurrying toward them she asked, "what in the world happened to you two?"

Acting sheepish Perry admitted, "Well we had a bit of an accident. I was getting Ken's medication ready and I accidently hit the bottle and it fell in the toilet. Well he was really in pain and so I called the doctor to try and get more. They wanted to see him before they gave us a new prescription.

Since you weren't here to help I did manage to get him to the car and we went to an urgent care. They were packed with sick people and we had to wait for what seemed like forever."

"Let's get him into the house." "Why didn't you leave me a note?" she asked.

"I wasn't sure just when you would be home, and I didn't think it would take so long." He informed her.

Settling Ken on the sofa Della said, "I take it since he is so out of it he has had some medication."

Hanging us their coats Perry explained, "They gave him a shot. One of the nurses helped us to the car. Before we had gone a few blocks, he was out like a light."

"Why don't we make a bed for him right here. He should be out for quite a while," she suggested.

"I don't know if we should leave him all alone down here," he told her.

Heading toward the staircase Della turned and commented, "I'm tired, we can leave the door open and hear him if he stirs."

Perry walked over to her and lowered his voice. "You know Ken is sleeping in the downstairs bedroom and he asked me whose room he has taken yours or mine."

She looked at him incredulously. "What? He thinks we have separate rooms? Where did he think we were at the cabin?"

Perry smirked, "he wondered if there were twin beds. After all, when we travel we have a suite and you do put your things in a separate room for propriety sake."

She arched an eyebrow at him and said, "he can't be that naïve."

"I got the impression he was fishing for answers as to just what our status is." Mason explained.

"Oh, don't say fishing to me," she pleaded. "I have had all of that I can take.

He started to speak, and she held up a hand to stop him. "Fishing, tournaments, and accidents have been nothing but a disaster."

Trying not to grin the lawyer said, "You could have let him win."

"You ARE kidding right?" She asked.

Trying to placate her he answered, "Della, you know how some men's egos are."

"Some men's?" she queried. "Look I am going to bed you can stay and play nursemaid if you want."

"You could help get him settled," he suggested.

Sighing she agreed, "I'll get a pillow and blanket from the GUEST ROOM. You can take off his shoes and straighten him on the sofa and then I am going to bed."

Slipping into a sexy nightgown Della waited to hear Perry's footsteps on the staircase. When there was no sound she took a book and lay down on the comforter. The next thing she knew it was daylight.

Throwing on a robe she tiptoed downstairs and there was Ken sprawled on the sofa and Perry in his recliner sound asleep. Heading for the kitchen to start some coffee she heard moaning. When she arrived in the living room Ken was trying to get up.

He looked surprised to see her. "Della when did you get back?"

She put her finger to her lips and said softly, "lower your voicer so we don't disturb Perry. I arrived later last night just before you got two got back from urgent care."

He scratched his head with his good arm. "I don't remember anything after that shot. Why is Perry sleeping in that chair?"

"He was afraid you might need something in the night." She informed him.

Ken looked a little befuddled and finally said, "I guess I took over his room yesterday or is it your room?"

"It is the guest room," she told him emphatically.

Shaking his head as if to shake away the cobwebs he went on, "Oh well it is on the ground floor I just thought….well…ugh…with Perry's knee problems that bedroom is more convenient. You know since…you…ah…let…him recover here…ugh…during his rehab."

Just as she put her hands on her hips and began to speak, "Ken there is something you need to understand….." Perry began to stir.

"What's going on? Is Ken alright?" He wanted to know.

Before she could answer Ken replied, "I feel a little woozy, my arm and shoulder are still pretty sore."

Della went over to the chair and asked, "Did you get any good rest in that chair?"

Stretching and yawning he told her, "I did fine. I do need to get up and get moving. I cancelled everything yesterday and rescheduled for today. I talked to Gertie and she offered to come in today and help out."

"That was nice of her and we should be able to get things caught up together. That was thoughtful of you." Della assured him.

Getting up and heading for the kitchen the lawyer informed her, "Someone has to stay here with Ken."

"Wait, wait, I have things I need to get done. Just getting at the backlog of mail will be a job." Della remarked.

Ken was getting up and moving gingerly. "Della there can't be anything that urgent. There isn't any big case or investigation coming up. It is just regular office work. Besides I am going to get ready and go into the office with Perry."

She opened her mouth to speak when Perry interrupted her, "I don't think you are ready for the office Ken."

Heading for the guest bathroom the young man hesitated, "It might take me a little longer to get ready, but if it were you, you would be at the office working."

"But Ken there are NO big cases…..Mason cut her off as he touched her arm. "Let it go Della."

As Ken hobbled away she looked at him clearly upset, "so you are taking his part?"

Trying to seem patient he put his arm around her shoulders, "he is not feeling well, he is full of drugs, and he is trying to be brave.

She shook off his arm, "fine, just fine! You two go and do your thing. I am going to shower, get dressed, get myself some breakfast at the café, and drive MYSELF to the office."

"Della wait….." but she was on her way upstairs. He didn't get a chance to talk to her again because once he started the coffee and was on his way upstairs Ken called that he needed some help getting ready. He would have to smooth things over later.

By the time he finally had Ken ready he was exhausted, and his girl was pulling out of the driveway. Things were not going to plan at all. They had little time together at the cabin and nothing had gone right since Ken's accident.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Gertie and Della were busy going through the mail and putting it in the inevitable piles. Over the years the lawyer had not come to like having to answer mail any better than when he was young. He had to get to the deposition that had been postponed so many times. Della was supposed to go with him, but she had informed him she had called their agency and a temp would be waiting for him.

By the time he got back from his lunch with the judge Della was gone to lunch, Ken was in pain, and Gertie wasn't in a good mood. He wanted to send Ken home, but there wasn't time. The phone never stopped ringing.

When Della came back Gertie was having a fit. "what happened?" the secretary wanted to know."

"Such a pest that young one is," the petite blond complained.

Arching an eyebrow Della asked, "what did he do?"

In her excitable voice she explained, "He thinks I have forgotten how to run an office. After all I have been retired. Of course, there is all this new technology which he was going to show me how to run."

Della had to grin, "what did you tell him."

Hands on her hips the blond Betty Boop said, "I told him my son works in Silicon Valley and we had some of this technology when he was in diapers."

"I'll bet he loved that," she chortled.

Looking at Perry's office door she smiled, "he beat it into Mr. Mason's office.

"Good for you. That young man needed to be put in his place."

Rolling her eyes their old assistant office manager confided excitedly, "That wasn't all he mentioned to me."

As she sat behind her desk Della asked, "what now?"

"Well I heard all about how you won the fishing tournament, how he fell over your trophy, and he hinted about just what kind of relationship you and Mr. Mason had."

After taking a deep breath Della inquired, "what did you tell him?"

"I ASKED him what kind of relationship he thought you had. Boy that stumped him, he stuttered and stammered and turned red".

Della began to laugh, "Gertie you are one in a million. Good for you."

They were still laughing when Perry came out of the office. He looked at them and said, "I could use a laugh about now, what's so funny."

His head of office ignored him and asked, "your conference call is over?"

"Yes, but there are still some things to go over. They are faxing us a transcript."

Before he could say more Della wanted to know, "where is the patient?"

He is having some pain. I told him to go into his office and rest. I think he was going to take some more pain medicine. He should have stayed home."

"Yes, his home," Della muttered.

"Perry," she went on, "I think we should investigate an aide to help him. He can go home where he will be more comfortable."

He looked at her skeptically, "I feel rather responsible since he fell over your trophy."

"Perry," she said impatiently. "He's a big boy. It is his fault he fell over the trophy. We are not his parent's"

"Alright I'll talk to him." The attorney agreed reluctantly. "How are you ladies doing on the backlog."

Holding back a grin Gertie told her old boss, "we have the mail all ready for you to answer."

Giving a big sigh Mason commented, "of course you do." He gave them a dirty look as they began to laugh. "This is no laughing matter."

"Of course it is," they chorused. "As much as some things change others stayed the same." Perry was not amused.

He wasn't really thrilled to see Ken in his office as he would have to broach the subject of Ken moving to his own place. He told the young man, "Ken sit down we need to talk."

His associate moving gingerly sat in the chair next to the lawyer's desk. "What is it Perry?"

"Well," the older man hesitated, "I was speaking with Della. We have quite a bit of work to go through having taken the time off after just finishing a major case. You need to get some rest until that arm and shoulder are better. You may even need some rehabilitation."

"That may be true," Ken agreed. "If Della could do any transcribing for me I could still do some work around here."

"Remember you are also supposed to attend that seminar on new forensic techniques next week in Sacramento. Who could help you then?" his boss wanted to know.

Thinking that over Ken suggested, "I could tape it and you could have her type them."

Squinting at him and pulling on his ear Perry asked him, "what do you think Della's duties are around here?"

"Well, she is, the secretary."

"Go on," he encouraged the young man

She goes to court and takes notes, she fixes coffee, she keeps things in order, answers the phones, takes messages, and generally keeps the office running smoothly." He seemed so proud of himself. "Really, Perry, she is very efficient, all things considered, and keeps things running smoothly. She is coping well when most women her age are retired. Of course, she isn't married or has a family to keep her busy."

"So, you think she may be past her prime?" He asked.

Looking slightly uncomfortable Ken answered, "I'm not saying she can't do the job well, but she is older, and my mom has been retired for a while now."

"Ugh huh, well I'm older so I guess I should hang it up too." Perry concluded.

Now he was uncomfortable. "Well, we men are different. Now I know you and Della are close, but it's not as if there would be much else going on…I mean even if there ever was. Yet after a certain age…well."

"What is it that you are exactly trying to say Ken?"

He cleared his throat and reached for a glass and filled it with water, giving himself time to think. Finally, he said, "Look Perry, after your problem with your knee you went and stayed at Della's house to recuperate."

"I am very aware of that Ken," Mason acknowledged.

The younger man knew he was moving into sensitive subjects, "well it seemed to me Della got more possessive of you. Remember when you got hurt at Kaitlyn's trial. She was really mad when I held her back from coming to you. At the fishing tournament she told those people you couldn't come to the party without consulting you, and she decided you needed to go to that damn cabin where I had my accident. You even called her the head of the firm"

"Let me get this straight. You think Della has too much influence over me? Or is it that you think I give in too easily to her?"

"Come on Perry. It's not as if you two well…you wouldn't…. at your age you don't…..you know." Ken was clearly flustered.

Perry Mason was now enjoying himself as he commented, "Er….no I don't follow you Ken. We don't what? We are too old for what?"

His face was flushed as he went on, "my folks are about your ages and I know they don't do much physical stuff anymore."

As Perry asked, "And how do you know?" Della and Gertie came through the outer office door.

The men looked up and Ken was clearly out of his element. "I should go to my office and rest."

"No stay," his boss encouraged." I think Della and Gertie would be interested in your views."

Grimacing the younger attorney remarked, "we can talk later." With that he hurried away and closed the door behind him.

"What was that all about?" She wanted to know.

Perry grinned his dimples showing, "Ken was giving me his views on what it means to be older."

Gertie spoke up, "I can just imagine what he thinks about that."

Laughing the attorney said, "well we didn't exactly have one foot in the grave, but we were close."

Della was clearly annoyed, "what is his problem?"

"I think," Perry answered, "He is still so young he doesn't ever see himself where we are, age wise. Like so many young people, so wrapped up in themselves, they can't imagine being anything but what they are now. Look at the way we lived when our practice was young. We could stay up all night, drank loads of coffee, ran around searching for clues, we ate at odd hours, and we didn't think anything of taking outrageous chances to solve a case."

Gertie had a big smile on her face. "You can say that again. I remember when Della had me set a fire in your office to get you out of a traffic ticket, the times you wanted to know if the police were in the office and pretended to be my boyfriend, and how many times did I almost get run over by Tragg and Holcomb trying to keep them out of your office."

Perry stretched out his long legs and leaned back in his chair. "Those were the good old days."

"You didn't have a full office staff to take care of in between flying here and there to questions witnesses, track down clients, and even getting arrested on occasion." Della observed.

He looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. "I told you when I hired you, life would never be dull. Did I lie?"

"It still isn't dull Mr. Mason and even you have slowed down a little." Della reminded him. "So, what do we do about YOUNG Mr. Malansky?

Sitting back up Perry suggested, "I think we find him a nursemaid, and when he is feeling better I'll have a talk with him about some things."

"What in particular?" his head of office wanted to know.

Giving it a little thought, the lawyer finally answered. "I think he needs to know that we all get older and that does not mean life is over."

Gertie giggled, "good luck with that. Well if we are caught up Della. I think I'll go home."

Della gave her a hug and thanked her so much for coming to help out in the office. They promised to do lunch soon. Once she was gone Della slid onto the desk and said, "alright what is really going on?"

"I don't think this is a subject for the office. He is in the next room." Perry informed her.

Taking out a phone book she explained, "well I want him in his own place, tonight if possible. I'm calling an agency who takes care of people who have had accidents."

"Maybe we should leave that to him." Perry suggested.

"Leave what to me?" Ken asked coming through the door.

Looking at his assistant Perry explained about getting him some help, so he could be in his own home where he would be more comfortable. "Della was going to call an agency and I wondered if we should let you do it yourself.".

"I could do that I guess. I don't want to impose any longer, he told them.

Just then the phone rang, and Della leaned across Perry to grab it. After listening for a minute, she handed it to Perry saying, "It's Mel Abrams, something about the law review meeting tomorrow night?"

Perry took it and said, "Oh right."

While Perry was talking Ken lowered his voice and said, "you know Della if a client came in and saw you sitting there on the desk and reaching over Perry like that it might not look so good."

"Oh really?" she asked through clenched teeth. "Well thank you for teaching me about office decorum Mr. Malansky. She slid of the desk and flounced out the door. She waited for Perry to come out and ask what was wrong, but he was busy talking to Ken.

When they came out of the office she was nowhere to be found, her sweater and purse were gone, and her desk was cleaned off.

"What happened? Perry wanted to know.

Ken raised his hands in surrender, "I don't know she got off the desk while you were talking and left. What did Mel want.?"

"He wanted to know if we could meet to go over that agenda for the meeting tomorrow night. There are a lot of changes we are proposing. I'll give Della a call when she has time to get home. After all she drove herself today."

Ken told him he would start to look up some points they wanted to make and said as he walked toward his office, "well it's probably just as well you'll be moving back to your own apartment soon anyway."

Mason just frowned, "Where did Ken get the idea he still had his apartment? He had gotten rid of it when he and Della bought the new house." When he called her an hour later there was no answer, so he left her a message.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

 _I truly appreciate all your wonderful and inciteful reviews. I never liked the fact that Della was tied up at the end of that episode. Then the gentleman added to it with their chauvinistic remarks. This is my way of getting the men in her life to think differently. Watching the movies I got the impression Ken wasn't sure just what was their relationship. When he stopped her from going to him in TCOT Heartbroken Bride it seemed to me he had no clue as to how upset she would be. Also his comment in TCOT Tell Tale Talk Show Host about Della always trying to improve him made it seem he did not have any idea how she had taken care of him for so many years. It also helped this plotline. Again, thanks for taking the time to read and review._

Della had driven around for a while after she had stormed out of the office. Unfortunately, they had been so busy with their business they were not aware she was so angry. Ken was overstepping himself and Perry was lukewarm about telling him to go home.

When she finally arrived home, after a stop at the grocery store, she felt all wrung out. The answering machine was blinking, and she heard Perry voice say, "something came up and we have a meeting with Mel. We'll grab something to eat". She didn't wait for it to end, she clicked it off.

After putting the groceries away, she didn't feel like fixing anything to eat. Walking into the living room she took her coat and hung it up, picked up the mail from the table in the entry way, and dropped onto the sofa. Flipping through the letters there didn't seem to be anything terribly important. There was one from the committee that held the fishing tournament. As she opened it a check fluttered onto her lap. It was her prize money, $1500.00. At the closing ceremony there had been a huge check for pictures, but the actual prize they told her would be sent later.

Della dropped it onto the coffee table as if it was on fire. It was a reminder of when all these problems started. The last thing she wanted to do was recall those fateful days. If she was honest with herself the tournament had just brought to a head a problem that had been simmering underneath.

Ken was a nice enough young man. Perry seemed to have a good rapport with him and was training him slowly to be the kind of lawyer Perry had become. He was patient, for the most part, and even complimentary, at times. There was a distinct difference in the way he treated Ken and Paul Jr. That had rubbed Della the wrong way. Paul was like her own child. Both men had a lot to learn, but the expectations were so different.

It was obvious Ken had no concept of what a part she played in the organization. Almost from the first day of her employment with Perry Mason, it was like nothing most secretaries ever experienced. The value she provided was without equal, what she thought was considered, the three of them were a team. So often they went out looking for clues and solutions to cases. The work Della did was as important to Perry's success as what Paul Sr. provided. What hurt was that this information had not been passed to or absorbed by Ken.

Finally, barely able to keep her eyes open she went upstairs and took a hot shower. She was determined to stay awake and try to speak to Perry, but that was not to be. They weren't back by midnight and she fell asleep with her book lying across her chest.

When she awakened the book was still on her chest. The pillow next to her had not been slept on and she could hear voices coming from downstairs. Throwing on her robe, checking her face in the mirror, running a brush through her hair, she made her way to the kitchen. The first thing she heard was Ken asking, "Did you see Della's check from the tournament on the coffee table?"

Perry was rattling pots and pans. "I guess she forgot to take it upstairs last night. She must have been exhausted."

"I wonder what she will do with it?" Ken mused.

Standing just outside the kitchen door she waited for his answer. "If I know Della," he said, "she knows what she plans to do with it."

"Well you know Perry she might consider putting into her retirement fund. Do you think she is planning on retiring? After all you know my dad has provided for my mom, but Della is all alone."

She considered breaking in on them at that moment, but Perry began to speak. "As far as I know Della has no plans to retire, and she will be well provided for."

"I'm sure you paid her well years ago," Ken continued, "and of course when you became the judge she did get another job. For women alone, they do have to consider their golden years. Coming back to work for you must have given her a sense of security."

"Golden years," she thought, "GOLDEN YEARS! He is clearly clueless."

Before she made it to the door she heard Perry say, "I don't think you have to worry too much about Della. She will be taken care of no matter what happens."

This was too much, when was Perry going to clue this kid in? He couldn't possibly think she was just an employee. When they had gotten back together he had insisted that she was a full and equal partner in their business, and it was their business, as it always had been.

What should she do now? Should she let them remain clueless that she had overheard them or force a confrontation? Before she could do anything, the phone rang.

She hurried to answer it in their home office, "Hello,"

"Hello Della, this is Marie". Oh great, she thought just who I wanted to hear from so early in the morning.

She was polite however and said, "well, good morning Marie. How are you?"

"Fair," the other woman remarked.

Trying to sound solicitous Della asked, "What has happened? Can I help?"

"Actually," Marie hesitated, "I was wondering if you happen to know Perry's schedule for today?"

Picking up the schedule she kept at home and at the office she replied, "actually I keep a copy here on the desk as well as at the office."

"You are so efficient Della." Marie cooed. "Well would he have any time to see me today?"

Opening the book, the brunette explained, "I'm sorry, dear, he is completely booked today. I could get you in….."

Just then Perry came through the door, "Who is it Della?" he inquired.

"Is that his voice I hear?" Marie wanted to know?"

Taking a deep breath his head of office confirmed, "He just came in the door."

"Oh, sweetie let me talk to him," Marie requested.

She held out the phone to him and mouthed Marie. He had a pained look on his face but took the phone. "Yes, Marie, how are you?"

Della switched on the speaker and heard, "Oh Perry, Della says you are booked today. An emergency has come up with Howard's estate and I have very little time to make a decision. Could we do lunch or dinner? I would be willing to pay anything for your advice."

He looked at his executive assistant and she gave him a look that said do whatever you want. Then she walked away. She could hear him agreeing to lunch and headed upstairs to shower and dress. As she was slipping into her white dress with the red, blue and green geometric shapes at the neckline and hem he came up behind her. "You look lovely today,"

"Thank you," she replied. Then she put on the matching jacket.

He put his hands on her shoulders, kissed her curls, and told her, "we are having lunch with Marie today."

"Have you forgotten that I am on the panel for the Legal Secretaries Luncheon today?" She inquired.

Throwing up his hands he said, "With everything happening I completely forgot."

"Well take Ken, he would probably know more about what her problem is anyway. By the way how is he feeling today?"

As he tried to pull her toward him Perry informed her, "he said he is feeling much better. In fact, he slept through the whole night. I'm sorry I fell asleep in my chair again last night."

"Maybe he is ready to go home then," she said hopefully.

Pulling on his ear he said slowly, "we'll see. Let's go down to breakfast."

"You go," she told him. "I need my car to get to the luncheon, and then I have a couple things to pick up, and I need to stop at the bank. I got my prize money yesterday."

Perry looked disappointed as she picked up her pocketbook and headed for the doorway. "I saw it on the coffee table."

"Well, I didn't think it would come so soon. I better not leave it just lying around. Do you need anything at the bank?"

He squinted his eyes and shook his head. "I don't think so. I guess we'll see you at the office." He walked over and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

She ran her hand along his jaw slowly, looked in those blue eyes and thought, "What is going on Perry? You usually tell me everything. I gave you the perfect opening to talk about Ken and your conversation and you have said nothing."

He kissed her hand and said, "How about we go somewhere alone this week-end?"

"Let's see how it goes. After all you never know who may need your attention by the end of the week." She patted his chest and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The day was overcast, and the radio announcer gave the weather forecast. They could expect rain later that afternoon with a good possibility of thunder and lightning. Good, she thought it matches my mood.

The morning was busy from the moment she walked through the door. When Perry came in he asked about his schedule, and she handed him his calendar as the phone rang. She took the mail in to him and told him they were backlogged again.

He gave her a aggrieved look. "Nothing changes, I answer a letter, I get a letter back, it is a vicious circle."

She told him. "I know you hate answering the mail, but I have weeded out all I can, and you have got to answer this pile personally."

"I don't want to take on anything else Della, just tell them that," he grumbled.

Straightening his tie, she explained, "It isn't just requests to take on cases. There are other matters you need to look at, financial matters."

Perry coaxed her, "You know everything about our finances and handle all expenditures. As I recall you have made some pretty savvy business deals with our broker."

"I have been lucky, if I make a mistake…..I…"

Taking her hand he commented, "my dear Della, I have complete faith in your judgment."

She sighed, "in other words you don't want to take the time and effort to make these financial decisions."

"Am I solvent?"

Squaring her shoulders and picking up the papers she said, "yes."

"Could I retire tomorrow and still live in the manner I desire."

Again, she answered yes. "Then as far as I am concerned you decide what to do with the money."

Before she could answer the front door opened and a new client came in. She hurried out to see who it was as Ken entered from his office. Getting the preliminary information she needed, she asked the gentleman to fill out a form and she would let Mr. Mason know he was there. As she opened the door she heard Ken talking to Perry.

"I didn't mean to overhear Perry, but I have a question."

Taking off his glasses he looked up at the young lawyer, "yes, what is it.

"I really couldn't help overhearing, but is it wise for a professional to allow his secretary to completely handle his finances?"

"If they were all as smart as Della." He explained.

"But it's still your money." He protested.

The lawyer clarified, "I have complete faith in Della."

Shaking his head Ken went on, "I know you have been together a long time, but….."

She couldn't wait any longer, "Mr. Mason your new client is waiting."

With a sense of relief, he told her, "Please bring him in Miss Street."

She had called Gertie and asked her if she could take over for her during the afternoon. Of course, the blond was thrilled. From that moment on they were too busy to have a private conversation. As Gertie walked in the office. Della was gathering up her purse and jacket "I shouldn't be more than a couple hours."

She went into Perry office to tell him she was leaving, and he told her good luck, and she wished him the same. As she walked back toward her desk Ken came out of his office. "Are you leaving already?" he questioned.

"Yes, I am meeting with the other panel members before our luncheon starts." She explained.

"I think it's nice you have an organization to belong to also. Then you don't feel bad when we go to our meetings." Ken replied.

If only this pipsqueak knew she was one of the founding members. He had no idea she had served as President several times over the years, made trips to Washington D.C meeting with legislators, and set up conventions attended by hundreds of legal secretaries. Maybe that would shut him up.

She gave him a dirty look and said sarcastically, "Yes, isn't it nice for me."

Perry walked out of his office at that moment, "What is this all about."

"I don't have time to tell you right now. I'm going to be late. "I shouldn't be too late she told Gertie."

"Take your time," she was told. "I have the whole afternoon."

As she walked out the door she smiled at her friend and said, "Bless you," and she heard Ken trying to explain to Perry."

It was well after two when she called the office to see if Perry was still out to lunch. "It's me Gertie. Is there anything going on I need to know?"

The former receptionist lowered her voice and said, "That young man just came back, and he seems to think he is the boss here."

Della was almost afraid to ask, "what has he done now?"

"Well," she confided, "he wanted to see some financial papers. I set him straight and let him know that was up to Mr. Mason. He also seemed upset he didn't know I would be here today."

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'll will speak to him later. When did Perry leave for lunch?"

There was a moment of silence, "He left with that blond barracuda about a half hour ago."

"Where did they go?" Della asked.

"I heard her say she loved the White House."

Della hesitated. "That is on my way back to the office. I might stop in and say hello."

Gertie sounded relieved, "I wish you would Della. She was all over him billing and cooing. She reminded me of that Laura who used to flounce in and out of the office years ago."

Oh great, Della thought but she said, "You are sure you can stay?"

"No problem."

"Alright then I'll see you later."

Just before she hung up Gertie said, "Good Luck."

As she got out to the car the rain began to pour down. There were great booms of thunder and lightning flashed. Traffic slowed down to a crawl as the windshield wipers couldn't keep up with the water. It was a little better as she pulled into the driveway of the restaurant. It was one of Della's favorites. There was a line-up at the door waiting for their cars. As she spied Perry and Marie the valet pulled up his car. Perry was helping her in as she reached up and kissed him.

Della didn't wait to see more. She backed up and went out the back parking lot as tears streamed down her face. It was still raining, and she needed to find a place to stop it would be dangerous to drive in her condition.

A half hour later she felt like she was under control, but she felt a headache coming on. There was no way she was going to be able to go back to the office with her eyes all puffy and her make-up a mess. The was no other choice but to go home.

By the time she pulled into her driveway Della knew she had to get away. There was no way she could face Perry, especially with Ken still staying with them. Hurrying into the house she headed for their bedroom. Quickly she pulled out a small suitcase and a cosmetic case and laid them on the bed.

Hurriedly packing she made up her mind to go for a few days to Aunt Mae's. Her wonderful aunt had left her the house at Bolero Beach. As she gathered up a few cosmetics she noticed her face was all blotchy. A few cold compresses helped some but there was that nagging feeling to be on the road.

Picking up the notepad by the bed Della wrote these words, "P, I needed to go to Aunt Mae's. I'll be back by Monday. I need some time alone. D." As she dropped it on his pillow she wondered how they would resolve all this. It was time to get things straight between them.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

 _Thanks again for all the great reviews and I truly appreciate everyone who is taking the time to read this FF. All the things you have suggested are in the works. Just think of how Della usually handles things; always in a classy way. That does not change, but she also isn't letting Perry off the hook. There are things he needs to clear up. Also remember Ken is young and they have a hard time thinking they will ever be older. Also, they have preconceived ideas as to what you do and do not do when you are OLDER. His come to Jesus moment is coming._

Perry Mason was exhausted as he entered the office. The luncheon had been more harrowing than he imagined. It had come as a distinct surprise to him that Marie had designs on him. Maybe Della was right that sometimes he couldn't see the forest for the trees when women were coming on to him. Thank goodness his head of office hadn't been there it could have been an ugly scene.

Oh, Della would have been a perfect lady, but he would have known how upset she would be. Convincing her he was just being friendly could have been as tough as facing old Hamilton Burger in some of their cases. Something was also going to have to be done about Ken. It was time to clue him in to the actual status of his relationship with the beautiful brunette.

He was surprised to find Gertie still behind Della's desk. He asked, "isn't Della back?"

"No, Mr. Mason, she did call in and said she would be in soon." If he was asking she must not have caught him at the restaurant. Perhaps it was better to say nothing.

Heading toward his office he turned and said, "when she comes in tell her to bring the notes I left on the desk for my meeting tonight."

Gertie picked up a file on the desk and asked, "Is this the file you were talking about?"

Coming over to look at the file Perry said, "Yes I need those notes typed up."

"If you want I can start them," she offered.

He looked at his watch and inquired, "how long ago did she call?"

The blond wrinkled her forehead and replied, "I would say almost an hour ago."

Mason thought for a minute, "It is storming out pretty badly. Maybe she got delayed in traffic. Let's wait a while longer, she should be here any time now."

After a half hour and no word from Della, Perry was drumming on the top of his desk. When Gertie came into his office the look on her face told him something was wrong. Getting up quickly he asked, "What happened?"

"I don't want to panic," she said apologetically, "but my daughter just called to check on me and tell me there is a 22 car pile-up on the expressway. That I need to be careful coming home. It is near the exit Della would take to come back to the office."

Rain was pounding on the windows, the sky was black, as he picked up the phone and began to dial the police. He asked for Captain Brice. They had known each other for years. When he got him on the phone he said, "Lee, Della is out in this terrible weather and was supposed to be back in the office an hour and a half ago. Gertie just told me there was a big pile-up near the exit to get off to the office. Can you check and see if she was in that accident? She was driving a new silver Volvo."

His old friend told him that he would get back to him as soon as possible. Ken found him pacing around the office, looking out the window, riffling through papers, and muttering to himself.

"What's the matter Perry?" the young man wanted to know.

Looking absentmindedly at his associate the lawyer explained, "Della is over an hour and a half late getting back and there had been a big accident on the way back to the office. Captain Brice is checking for me now."

"Maybe she had some errands to run?" Ken suggested.

"She didn't say anything about it to me, just that she was on that panel at the legal secretaries meeting." Perry informed him. "That should have been over long ago."

Settling into the chair across the desk from his boss he offered, "She doesn't tell you everything she is doing at all times."

His patience was being severely tested. "Ken she always checks in just as I do with her. We have been doing that for over 40 years."

"Well you couldn't have when you were in San Francisco." Ken asserted.

"Ken!" Just then the phone rang. He didn't wait for Gertie pick up. "Yes, oh Lee what did you find out?"

He gave a sigh of relief to find out there was no silver Volvo in the accident. He thanked his friend profusely and they agreed to meet soon for lunch.

"Well," he told his staff, "her car wasn't in the accident. Gertie would you call the house and she if she went home. I 'll check the hotel where they had their meeting and see what time they broke up."

With tears in her eyes Gertie scurried to the outer office. She wasn't as happy to tell her boss there was no answer at the house.

Perry found out from the hotel that it had been about two hours since the meeting broke up. Where could she be? Of all times when he had to be at that meeting tonight. He was the speaker. He told the others. "I'll just try to keep calling home. Oh, and Gertie could you type up those notes?"

There was still no answer at the house and no word from Della by the time they closed the office at 5:30. Ken had checked with area emergency rooms and she had not been admitted. Perry was feeling frantic.

At about six Ken came in and asked if the boss wanted to go get something to eat. Mason rubbed his hand across his face as he told Ken he wasn't really hungry. "If you are hungry you can go down to Clay's and get a bite."

The young lawyer came over and put his hand on the lawyer's shoulder. He said, "Perry do you think Della might be having some memory problems?"

"What! Memory problems? Are you out of your mind? What gave you a crazy idea like that?"

Looking at the floor and shuffling his feet Ken said, "well she has been rathe absentminded lately. She didn't tell us Gertie would be here today, she called in and said she was on her way into the office and never showed up, and I just got off the phone with Mrs. Mallory, her next door neighbor, and she said Della's car was there a while ago, she came out with a couple suitcases and left."

"A couple suitcases was she sure?" He was trying not to panic.

"Yes, she just figured she was going on a trip. Though she said it was odd that she only seemed to pack for one person and didn't ask them to keep an eye on the house. Della usually does that when you are away on a case. I told her your suitcases would be at your apartment. She told me she thought you lived next door."

The attorney put his head in his hands. "What a day." he said. "Look Ken, we have to be at the meeting in about an hour so I don't have time to give you the facts of life. However, when we get to the house tonight and I figure out what happened to Della, you and I are going to have a talk."

Can't you tell me now?" Malansky wondered.

Getting up, grabbing his briefcase, and turning out the lights, Mason said, "It is too complicated to go into now. Let's get going and the sooner we get there the sooner I can get home, and hopefully Della will be there safely waiting for us to return."

It was after ten when they finally made it to the house. There was no car in the drive and the house was dark. It was with a sinking heart Perry Mason unlocked the door, turned on the lights, and called for Della Street.

There was no answer. He slowly climbed the stairs, suddenly very tired, to find an empty bedroom. Everything was in place and he turned to look in the other rooms when he saw the note on his pillow. The pillow he had not slept on in several nights.

Gingerly he picked it up, pulled out his glasses, and put them on. As he read her words he dropped down on the bed. His chest hurt, and he was breathing fast. The only times she had run to Mae's was when something was wrong between them. What was he missing? Could she possibly suspect Marie was after him and wondered if he might be interested? Since the moment she walked into his office there never really been any woman but Della.

Perry Mason, had never thought he would ever find his other half. Oh, he thought about marrying someday, a home and a family. He felt he would find someone he was compatible with, but he didn't know if he believed there was a grand passion except in movies and novels. Then one day, when he was interviewing for a new secretary, she walked into his office.

She entranced him with her beauty, intelligence, gorgeous hazel eyes, desire for adventure, and of course secretarial skills. They worked, almost immediately, as a well had oiled team and seemed to read each other's minds. She was willing to take chances to solve their cases and she worked as hard and long as he did to achieve success. They both were aware of a chemistry between them, but they didn't want it to be just another office romance.

He took her to as many events he could pass off as work related. With the hours they worked they ate many meals together and they both loved to dance. Holding her in his arms as they danced to Ella and Duke, it was as if they had done that forever. Then came the night everything changed. He had asked her out on a date. It was to the movie, Anatomy of a Murder. They had laughed about that, but afterwards their life changed.

Just as he began to reimagine that night Ken came through the door eating a sandwich. "I got worried when you didn't come back down. Then I thought maybe Della was in bed not feeling well, but I didn't hear any talking.

"She's gone to her aunt's house," Perry admitted.

Sitting down in one of the side chairs Ken said, "Perry I really think maybe Della is having some problems remembering things. She is not acting like her old self. Usually she wants to know every single thing that is going on even if it doesn't affect her job.

Perry Mason took a deep breath so he wouldn't throw this kid out bodily. He was angry as he said, "Young man you need to know some plain truths. There is nothing wrong Della Street's mind. She is probably saner than you and I put together. Another thing, this is not just Della's house we own it together. We have been a couple for over 40 years.

Ken opened his mouth to speak, closed it and finally slowly, "But you aren't married."

The lawyer looked at him incredulously. "Go, just go, and tomorrow I think you are well enough to go your home."

"But Perry," he began.

Getting up he said once again, "Just go and think about what you just said. I'm going to call Della and I don't need an audience. Oh, and close the door as you go out."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

It was dark out, but Della didn't have the strength to turn on the lights. There was a breeze coming through the French doors and she could smell the ocean. Her eyes ached and despite the heat she shivered a little as she thought about her future. When they had gotten back together after the debacle in San Francisco and her murder trial she never imagined they would be back in this position again.

Her stomach growled, but she wasn't hungry. Maybe a hot shower and some aspirin could help her sleep. The drive, bringing in her suitcases, opening the house had exhausted her. As she tried to make up her mind the phone rang. She knew it was Perry and she wasn't ready to talk to him. What would she do if he just showed up, that would be like him. Oh, he had to be in court in the morning, so he couldn't be there before evening.

Della decided to call the office and leave a message. If he was smart, he would ask Gertie to run things for a few days. So, she worded her message carefully. "I am fine Gertie, I'm sorry I didn't get back to you, but there was an emergency at my aunt's house. Please tell Perry if he could bring the legal papers about the house down here this week-end we should be able to wrap-up the ownership problems".

If Gertie was there she wouldn't find out about their problems. Either way Perry would realize she didn't want to see him before the week-end. It was time for a hot shower, fresh clean sheets, and the sound of the waves hitting the shore to get a good night's sleep.

It wasn't as easy as she thought trying to relax and look at the situation dispassionately. Everywhere she looked were reminders of her time there with Aunt Mae and Perry. Of the delicious meals that she loved to cook for her niece and her boss. The older woman's sage advice about Della's relationship with Perry. Their strolls along moonlit beaches, the touch of his hand, their arms around each other, dancing in his arms to the band at the local hotel.

The next day she wandered around the house and did a little dusting. The refrigerator had been cleaned out, so she went into town for some groceries. When Perry came, and he would, she knew he would be willing to cook. In the afternoon Della wandered down to the beach and walked barefoot along the shore. It seemed to soothe her wounded soul. A salad and crusty French bread warmed in the oven made a filling supper. The phone rang three times, but she wasn't ready to answer it.

On Friday she decided she would do some shopping at the local shops in town. While she was there she noticed they were showing, _Fried Green Tomatoes_ , at the local cinema. That is what she would do, eat an early supper and go to the early evening showing. It was a film that she had wanted to see, but not really Perry's cup of tea.

As she got into the lobby of the movie house it was old fashioned enough to remind her off the first time Perry had taken her on a real date. All the other times they went out it was official business. At the end of the evening there would be the kiss goodnight, but it never really went much further. After all she had told him she would prefer to be in his life not share his pocketbook. It was funny he has seemed so nervous when he asked her out for a non-working related event.

Oh, how carefully she dressed, and she remembered it was that pink A-line dress and matching jacket with beige peep toe heels. She had worn beige silk stockings, and pale pink underthings. Her chestnut curls were shining, her hazel eyes sparkled as she carefully applied her make-up. She knew her face was flushed with anticipation. When her buzzer rang she jumped but hurried to the door.

There he stood all six foot two of him, broad shoulders encased in a blue jacket that brought out the color of his beautiful eyes. He wore a beige shirt open at the collar, and blue slacks. Oh, was he handsome! He simply took her breath away.

"Am I too early?" he asked in his deep velvety voice.

Speaking softly her eyes still taking him in, Della answered, "I was just finishing can I get you a drink?"

"Maybe later," he answered with promise in his eyes.

"I will not shiver," she thought.

He helped her on with her jacket, handed her the purse on the entry way table. "Do you want to eat first or go to the movie now?'

"I guess I am rather hungry if you don't mind," She told him.

Taking her arm as they headed for his car he inquired, "I hope The Chalet is alright".

"That sounds wonderful," she agreed.

It had been a wonderful meal. Perry was relaxed, so attentive, and a genial host. He only had eyes for her.

When they got to the show they decided to see _An Anatomy of a Murder._ It had gotten wonderful reviews, but they laughed that it was like going on a busman's holiday. She was brought out of her reverie when a young couple bumped into her and apologized. Della hurried into the theatre and settled into a plush seat as the previews began. That sure brought back memories

That memorable night the lights soon dimmed as the previews and cartoons started. She remembered how they had laughed at Bugs Bunny and his arm had slipped around her shoulders. He played with her other hand and she remembered the tingling up and down her arms. As the feature began she leaned her head on his shoulder. It was then he had kissed her curls and asked, "Are you having a good time Baby?"

She was so choked up all she could do was nod her head. Then he squeezed her hand and brought it too his lips. He whispered, "I want this to be a night we won't forget."

Straightening she looked it those gorgeous eyes and said in her low sexy voice, "I do too."

Satisfied they were on the same page she settled back on his shoulder and they watched the movie making only occasional comments. When it was over he helped her up and whispered in her ear, "We should have sat in the back where it was darker."

She grinned at him. "With all the teenagers?" she inquired.

He grinned back, "I don't think this is their kind of movie."

Laughing she told him, "It is a perfect movie for them they don't have to pay attention.

Sliding his arm around her waist as they left the theater he said wistfully "Oh to be a teenager again."

"No Mr. Mason, we are just at the right age." She confided.

As they settled in the car he informed her she was sitting too far away from him. As she slid over to sit right next to him he asked, "where to now Miss Street?"

"Well, we could go dancing, or to my place for a drink," she suggested.

He seemed to be considering her suggestions, but he finally said, "We could go up in the hills and look at the stars it is a beautiful night."

"We could," she agreed, "especially with the top down."

They discussed the movie on their way up above the city. He hadn't let go of her the whole time they were driving. He found a secluded area, or so he thought. Della had turned on the radio to a jazz station and relaxed in the circle of his arm.

"You know Della," he began, "I've been thinking we don't do enough relaxing jumping from case to case.",

"I agree, what do you have in mind?"

He leaned down and kissed her softly and then as it increased in intensity she slid her arms around his neck pulling his lips in closer. Breathing heavily he said, "I thought this would be a start."

Running her hands over his chest she murmured, "Oh I think we can do better than this."

She didn't realize she had laughed out loud until the people behind her shushed her. They couldn't know she was remembering as things were getting intense the police had shined a bright light on them. Perry had immediately started the car saying, "that's all we need, having the police stop us. Tragg would never let us forget this." She was still laughing when he pulled into her apartment house.

Suddenly she realized she had missed the first part of the movie. All this reminiscing was not getting her anywhere. Time to concentrate on the show.

When she got home it seemed so lonely. Tomorrow was Saturday and Perry was sure to show up. She had to start planning her strategy and to get the answers she needed to make a decision about their future. She changed clothes and taking a cup of tea she went to sit on the porch and stretch out on the chaise lounge. As hard as she tried to concentrate her thoughts kept going to that first date.

They had gone to her apartment and she had fixed them some cheese and biscuits to go with their scotch and sodas. They discussed their evening in low voices. Perry said, "I would like to do this more often. No business, just you and me, making memories."

Running her hand down his arm she told him, "I had a wonderful time. Thank you."

"You know Della, I always have a wonderful time when I am with you, but I want you to know I would never do anything to hurt you. So, if you want me to stop just tell me now."

Changing her position slightly she wrapped her arms around him and said softly, "No one had ever made me feel like you do counselor. I'm willing to take a chance and see where this goes. That is if you really want me."

Perry ran his fingers through her curls as he said, "Oh Baby I want you. I have wanted you so often it hurts." After he kissed her thoroughly he picked her up and carried her into her bedroom. He slowly undressed her admiring every inch of her perfect body.

As he began to run a soft hand over her silky skin she stilled his hand and said sensuously, "my turn to undress you."

That night and many more after that they made long luxurious love. Perry was a very patient and generous partner. He had been pleased to find that she was just as enthusiastic in their private life as she was in their public life.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

 _And so we come to the end of our story. Remember that Della always does everything with class. She also loves Perry Mason despite all his great qualities and faults. She is learning a lot about him, herself, and their relationship in this final chapter. As is in life nothing is perfect, but you have to weigh all sides of an issue. When the good outweighs the bad there are still pathways to be explored. What I tried to convey that is that communication is so vitally important to any type of relationship. By truly expressing their true feelings they can find a way back to the love that has always been there._

 _Again, thanks so much for reading and all the great reviews. I can't forget how much my beta, Little Miss Ruth, has been encouraging me and giving suggestions that has made this story so much better. I feel sad and glad we are at the end._

Later Della wouldn't know exactly how she got into the bedroom. She was still dressed in the clothes she had worn the day before. It was true she had not been sleeping well and perhaps she was so tired somehow, half asleep, she had stumbled to the bedroom. It was the weight of someone sitting on the bed that awakened her.

Looking down at her with concern was Perry Mason. He said, "Good morning beautiful."

"When did you get here?" She wanted to know.

Pushing back the curls from her face he replied, "just a few minutes ago. You were sound asleep."

She noticed the bright sunshine coming through the windows. "What time is it?"

"It's after nine," he told her looking at his pocket watch.

Sitting up quickly she exclaimed, "After nine! I have been asleep for twelve hours."

Taking her hand, Perry remarked, "you must have needed it."

"Maybe," she admitted not looking at him. "You must have left home around home about six o'clock. Did you bring your protégé with you?"

"No, he should be on his way to his own home about now."

Della moved on the bed shaking down her skirt and attempting to get up. All she said was, "Oh, he must be feeling better."

Perry moved to let her out, "I suggested that he might be more comfortable at home."

Looking at herself in the mirror, her clothes all wrinkled, hair mussed, she suggested to him. "Why don't you go down and start breakfast. I bought everything for omelets yesterday. I'm a mess and need to take a shower."

There was an amused look on his face as he said, "We could eat later, and I could help you with your shower."

Turning and looking at him dressed in gray slacks, a red and gray golf shirt open at the collar, those sparkling blue eyes, and incredible dimples she was really tempted. Sadly, she said, "I think it would be best if you fixed breakfast and I got dressed.

Getting up he looked at her dejectedly. "So" he remarked, "there is something very wrong."

She just shook her head and asked disbelievingly, "Perry, really, really. You are just realized something is wrong?"

He sighed, "I was hoping it wasn't this bad."

"Please just go and then we can talk," she said sadly.

As he started walking toward her, she was afraid she would begin to cry.

He said softly, "I hope you know I love you."

Then the tears began. "Yes, I know." When he tried to take her in his arms she stiffened and pleaded, "Not now Perry, just please go I'll be there shortly."

A dejected Perry Mason walked away from the woman who was his life and headed for the kitchen.

Half an hour later she joined him wearing red capris, a gauzy white blouse, her curls were held back by a red ribbon, and on her feet were white sandals. He looked her over and commented, "You looked like you are ready for a boat ride.".

She squinted her eyes at him. "Please don't say boat ride to me."

He raised his eyebrows at her but only remarked, "Breakfast is just about ready. I have coffee and juice on the table. I'll bring the food in shortly."

Filling her glass with orange juice as she sat down at the table it was becoming clear starting this conversation would be difficult. As Perry came through the swinging door with steaming plates of omelets and toast she remarked, "That looks and smells delicious. My compliments to the chef."

He bowed and placed the plate in front of her. Settling in his chair he asked reluctantly, "so what do you want to do today?"

Between mouthfuls Della suggested, "we could go to town there is a jazz festival, stop at the antique mall, or go on a picnic at the cove."

Setting his coffee cup down he proposed, "Let's go to town and have lunch and listen to some music. Then if you want to do some antique shopping we can do that. Then let's take a picnic at the cove, relax, and talk. Besides I still like seeing you in bathing suit."

Breathing a sigh of relief, she agreed, "that sound like a perfect day."

"I think it's about time we had a day like that all to ourselves, don't you?" He asked hopefully.

Della put her hand over his and said tenderly, "that sounds just fine counselor."

He squeezed her hand and suggested, "well let's finish up so we can get on the road."

It was a wonderful interlude. There was no pressure just enjoying each other, the music, and lunch in an outdoor cafe. Later they strolled leisurely over to the antique mall. They held hands as they looked at vintage lamps, glassware, and silver. Perry bought her a pink and green swirled Fenton vase. He told her it was perfect to hold a dozen roses. As they were preparing to go back to the house he stopped at street vendors and bought her a dozen pink April in Paris roses.

Times like this made Della realize why she loved this man. When she had his undivided attention, there was no one more loving and attentive. They had loved each other for over half of their lives. Most women would think she was exceptionally lucky. Her man was at the top of his profession, wealthy, handsome, even at his age, and their life together had been exciting and full of adventure. Why wasn't that enough.?

Coming up behind her and putting his arms around her he said, "A dollar for your thoughts."

"A dollar?" she queried.

"Inflation," he replied.

She turned in his arms and kissed his lips lightly, "just trying to decide what to bring for our picnic."

"Well Champagne for sure." He told her.

Della ran a finger across his beard. "We could stop at a deli and pick up some things. We can build a fire with driftwood, lay back on blankets and relax."

He wrinkled his forehead and seemed lost in thought. "A dollar for your thoughts now Mr. Mason.

He grinned at her, "talking about our picnic and the fire brought back memories of a time when I was sick, and you built a fire in my fireplace and told me you were a handy girl to have around. Then I was thinking about how we went to that estate where there had been a picnic trying to solve a case. I was exhausted, and you let me sleep. I kissed you but as an afterthought. Della you should never have been an afterthought. Baby, you are right we need to talk."

She hugged him and thought maybe we can find our way back to each other. "You saying these things makes me happier than you can ever know.

Then I suggest we change, stop at the deli, and start the second half of our day. Perry told her.

An hour later they were both ready to go. Perry always self-conscious about his weight wore loose fitting jeans and an old fishing shirt over swim trunks. Della wore a caftan that was multicolored floral print over her bathing suit. She wasn't sure how great she looked, but it would give Perry a good look at her legs, which he always enjoyed.

They had always parked near a little cove they had discovered years ago. She spread their blanket as he set the picnic basket on top. It was a wonderful, warm, California day. The clouds were beautiful, and she loved to try and see what shapes were present. It had become a game as he would try to tell her it looked nothing like that and she would try to convince him he was wrong.

Sometimes her would tickle her to get her to agree with him or she would run into the water and he would chase her, and they would throw water at each other until they were laughing so hard they couldn't stand up. It always ended with long mind-blowing kisses. This was a Della Street and a Perry Mason no one ever saw in public. All barriers were down, and they were just two people madly in love with each other.

Perry sat down on the blanket opened the basket and took out two champagne glasses. He took out the chilled bottle, opened it, filled the glasses, and called to Della who was standing by the edge of the water.

"What's this?" She asked.

"I want to toast to the most beautiful woman in the world, and an even more wonderful evening where all our problems are resolved." He told as he handed her a glass.

Sitting next to him she replied, "Sometimes you say the most wonderful things."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Just sometimes."

She took a deep breath and began, "Oh my love, I'm not sure how to begin this conversation."

"Try starting in the middle and go in one direction or the other." He just looked at her for a moment. "Tell me Miss Street, what is really bothering you?"

Della admitted, "it is all jumbled in my mind".

In lawyer mode he suggested, "alright what event triggered this reaction?"

It was all she could do not to smile. "I guess truthfully it was the fishing trip."

"Alright," he encouraged her. What happened on the trip that was so upsetting."

She bit her lip as she concentrated on his question. "Well, in the first place after all the drama of Kaitlynn's wedding and the innuendoes from her mother of her relationship with you I wanted time for us to talk. Then we had Ken with us.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" he asked.

It took a moment and deep breath as she said quickly, "Is Kaitlyn your daughter?"

"No, she is not my daughter, but Laura would have liked her to be." He confessed.

She looked in to his eyes to see if there was regret. "Did you wish she was your child?"

He shook his head, "she is a lovely young woman, but I made it clear to Laura there was only one woman I wanted to be the mother of my children and that was you. She was prepared to get a divorce if I would marry her and she was furious when I turned her down."

"So, she just left, and you didn't hear from her until the baby was born."

Pulling on his ear he explained, "Oh, she called and begged and pleaded. She didn't want me to leave Washington. I always wondered if she got pregnant to spite me. When they moved to L. A. and I took on representation of Max's business I saw her occasionally, but always in the company of Max."

"Why did she tried to insinuate there was a lot I didn't know?" Della wondered.

"I expect since we never married she assumed I might be fair game. Oh, she appeared to be the devoted wife, but there are still problems there. Max confided that they have almost split up several times."

"Perry," she began when he held up his hand. "Stop right there even if she were free I am not interested. Not then and not now. So, what is next?"

Della moved to sit closer. "Okay Ken's attitude with the fishing contest. I didn't want to do it in the first place and then to have him telling me what to do and how to do it."

He grinned at her, "He is young and thinks he has all the answers."

"You could have told him to tell him to back down," she hinted.

Scratching his head he replied, "I told him you knew what you were doing. I tried to diffuse the situation. Did you want me to tell him off?"

She grinned mischievously as him, "Maybe. All I could think is you were protecting him. He needs to be taken down a peg."

"May I remind you, you won the contest, young lady."

"Big deal! Then he fell over my trophy, got hurt, and we ended up taking him home and taking care of him

Trying to seem reasonable he went on, "It was his fault, but keeping him with us kept him out of more trouble."

"Then you had the audacity to tie my hands up on the boat and had that ridiculous conversation about what great fishermen you were. That was really when I was going to make you pay. If you thought, we were going back to the cabin and crawl into bed you had another think coming."

"So, you were faking it?" He asked angrily.

"Oh, don't you get angry with me Perry Mason. You thought it was all in good fun. Well I have news for you. It was humiliating. You better feel lucky I didn't do anything worse. Then things just got went downhill with that pipsqueak putting his foot in his mouth constantly. Did you stop him? No you encouraged him by your silence."

Perry took a deep breath. "Okay I admit we went overboard. I'm sorry I guess our male egos got in the way."

She blew out and angry breath, "I would say they did. You are lucky I didn't leave that night I was so angry."

"I suppose I should have stopped him as soon as he got started. I was confused about your attitude also. I thought you knew I was joking." Perry tried to defend his behavior.

Della arched an eyebrow at him. "That's what you think. I overheard some of your conversations. Am I getting ready to retire? How will I live because I don't have a husband to support me? Why do I get to handle your finances? I have too much influence over you after all I am just a secretary."

"You are the head of the firm, young lady," he said chuckling. "And you do have too much influence over me."

She started to get up and said indignantly, "What!"

He pulled her back down and wrapped his arms around her. "It is true, and you always have."

Trying to squirm away she told him, "Perry Mason, that is not true."

"Really, my dear." He went on, "in all the years we have been together how many times did you come into my office lean against the door and get me to take a case I wasn't interested in handling? How many times did I plan a trip to Scotland, to fish, only to have you convince me to just talk to someone who I ended up representing? What about the times I told you to stay in the office and you talked your way into going along, and how many times did I let you give me different medications or other concoctions, whether I wanted them or not? Actually, Ken says you are always trying to improve me."

In a small voice she admitted, "Well that MAY be true, somewhat, but it has always turned out alright. Yet you would think I had one foot in the grave. And to insinuate that we are too old to have a physical relationship. That's all he knows."

Perry was laughing, and she told him it wasn't funny. "It is in a way and actually that is part of the reason Ken is going to his own home. He hemmed and hawed around trying to figure just what our status was, and I finally sat him down and had, "THE TALK" with him."

Then Della was laughing, "you didn't? What did he do?"

"Well his mouth fell open when I told him we had been together as a couple for over 40 years. Then, and I don't know how I kept a straight face, he tried to question me about what kind of physical relationship we could have at our advanced ages."

"Oh Lord." She questioned, "what did you tell him?"

"Let me tell you it wasn't easy. I remember how difficult it was when I gave Paul Jr. the talk." Perry went on. "I let him know that age doesn't always mean a thing. I went on to explain we have a healthy, normal, satisfying relationship. I thought he might hyperventilate so I didn't tell him I can't resist you."

Perry Mason, how you talk," she said coyly.

"Della Street, you know it is true. No woman has ever affected me the way you do," he declared.

Looking at him closely she remarked, "I began to wonder with the Lauras, Eva Belter, your fan dancer, the shapely shadow, the lonely heiress, and all the other women who flutter around you."

He turned her to face him, "Sweetheart, I usually tell you about how all the women have acted toward me over the years. You want me to be truthful. I realize that there were women who would have been quite willing to accommodate me, but I knew that there was only one woman I wanted to wake up with in the morning. That was you and I have never regretted it."

There was a lump in her throat as she said, "I saw you kiss Marie,"

That really threw him. "When?"

She admitted, "I called Gertie and she told me where you were having lunch and to quote her, "Marie was all over you." I thought I would join you and when I got there it was pouring down rain and there was a line-up at valet station. I saw you help her in and kiss her"

"So, that's why you ran away. Perry asserted. "For your information she kissed me. I did not reciprocate, and I let her know I was not interested."

Now Della was indignant, "I did not run away that was just the last straw."

"There's more?" he inquired.

She got up and walked away from him. "Yes, there's more. As things got more tense with Ken it made me think of how differently you treat Ken compared to the way you treat Paul Jr. You were always on his case. Didn't you realize he was always having to live up his dad's reputation, and yet he really needed your approval."

He followed her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I guess I didn't realize all that. Look Del, he was the only son I ever had. Maybe I was rougher on him because I wanted him to succeed so much. It was evident you were as much and more of a mother than his own mother ever was. Maybe I was a little jealous that he was taking away my girl. I am proud of the achievements he's made, that he is settled and married. I guess I just figured he should know how I felt."

"Well he doesn't, and it has become obvious Ken is your protégé. Paul wouldn't tell you, but he thinks he has been replaced by someone you think is a better man. Is there room in your heart for him?" Della asked shaking.

He pulled her in close, "Baby, of course I love him. You know I don't show that to many people. If it will make things better, I will talk to Paul. I'll remind him of the scared little boy who crept into our bed, our lives, and our hearts."

All she could say was, "Oh Perry."

Now before we have some food is there anything else we need to straighten out?" He wanted to know.

She hesitated, "I have been thinking of something else….ah..well. I was wondering if all these women come on to you because they don't realize just what is our status. Laura Robertson was asking when you interrupted us that day in our suite, when you were defending Glen. Marie quizzed me as to whether you are available. Other women have noticed you wear no wedding ring. I think they believe you are fair game. I can't very well put a sign on you saying he's mine."

"Well that might be a novelty," he asserted. "However, it could be distracting. How many time have I proposed to you, young lady? You usually used one of two excuses. You couldn't be my secretary anymore and I would find someone else who would go on adventures with me, or I would stick you in a house somewhere and rarely come home."

Nodding her head, she excused herself by saying, "they were true."

"Only in your mind my dear. I would always come home to you. We could have worked around the job situation." He explained. "You know I wanted you to come to San Francisco on any terms. I got to thinking perhaps there was something else missing. What couldn't I give you that you needed. Yet I have never been able to walk away."

Della put her hands on his face. "I feel like a fool and so ungrateful. It is just that at times when you get so involved in our cases and you can't seem to focus on anything else I feel used and only important enough to carry out your orders. I guess I am realizing we can no longer run around like we did with Paul and I feel left out of things."

He took her hands and led her back to the blanket. "I want to tell you what else I told Ken. I said you have been indispensable since the day you walked into my office and life. I would not be the success I am if I had not had you by my side. You have been my cheerleader, my inspiration, my protector, my lover, and you are the one who keeps me on the right track. Who do you think I have been trying to impress? Not Burger, the judges, Tragg, not my clients. It is you Della Street. I want to see the admiration, the pride, the love in your eyes when you look at me. It has always been you, my love, and it always will be."

The tears were running down her face as she leaned against him. "I don't know what to say you overwhelm me."

He put his fingers under her chin, "I won't be perfect, I may order you around in the middle of a case, but never, ever, forget how much I love you. There is no Perry Mason without you. If you want to get married we can do that tomorrow or we can go on as we are. You make that choice because I am not going anywhere."

'Perry," she whispered, "can we go home now?"

He started to gather up their things when he stopped and asked, "are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," she said as she leaned forward and kissed him. "I want to show you what I think of what you told me."

It took him no time to toss everything in the car. He pulled her as close to him as he could in the car and at every stop light and stop sign he was kissing her. She was laughing as she told him, "you know if Ken could see us he would have apoplexy."

"No," said a very happy Perry Mason, "he would be very jealous."

When they got back to the house he grabbed the food and hurried her into the house. He waited impatiently as she put everything away. When she joined him in the living room he pulled her on his lap. "Now, where were we?" he asked.

She leaned her head on his broad chest and he kissed her chestnut curls. "I think I was going to show you how I felt about what you told me."

She ran her fingers lightly along his thigh making him jump slightly. With her other hand she traced his lips as he lightly nipped at her fingers. She licked her lips and looked at him with such love and tenderness he thought he would die.

He kissed her tasting her lips over and over. As he ran his hands over her back he moved lower and pulled her even closer to his body. She helped him pull off the caftan and all she was wearing was the bathing suit. He moved his hands across the front, but the foundations kept him from his quest.

Changing her position slightly she wrapped her arms around him and said softly, "No one had ever made me feel like you do counselor. I'm willing to ride along and see where this goes. That is if you really still want me."

Perry ran his fingers through her curls as he said, "Oh Baby I still want you. It has been so long it hurts." After he kissed her thoroughly he picked her up and carried her into their bedroom. He slowly took off her bathing suit once more admiring every inch of her perfect body.

As he began to run a soft hand over her silky skin she stilled his hand and said sensuously, "my turn to undress you."

That night they made long luxurious love as if it were the first time. Perry, as always, was a very patient and generous lover. He had been pleased to find she was just as enthusiastic and adventurous as the first night they were together.

As she lay in his arms sated and completely relaxed he asked, "So are there any more questions, my love?"

"What will we tell Marie?"

He thought for a moment and said, "Tell her I am the one that didn't get away."

Rolling over, placing her hands on his bare chest she whispered, "And don't you forget it."

FIN


End file.
